


Drawn To You

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Crossdressing, Depression, F/M, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loneliness, M/M, On Hiatus, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teenagers, repressed sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS. Michael is 17 and a senior in high school. A lot is going on in his life and then runs into someone who is very drawn to him and they find out that they have a lot in common, they both have terrible parents and feel lonely and incomplete. They fall deeply in love and the love becomes stronger then they'd ever imagined. 10 chapter-ed story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael Townley was 17 years old. He was a senior at Ridgeport High school in North Yankon. He had two close friends that he always talked to. Both of his friends were in his first period class. They sat in the back of the class huddled together.

One of his friends was named Dave Norton, he was a mega fan of The Beatles, his favorite member of the band was George Harrison. His hair was in the same style George wore in 1963. He wore The Beatles on everything, his shirts, his backpack, and even his lunchbox.

His other friend was name Lester Crest, he was a ''geek'' he loved playing dungeons and dragons. He spent a lot of time watching tv and he had a computer, he saved up a lot of money to get that thing.

Michael was a jock, he had long hair that stopped to the middle of his back. He was really into classic rock and wore band T's everyday. He was currently wearing an Aerosmith shirt. Michael mostly wore Led Zeppelin,The Beatles, Kiss, Black Sabbath, 38 special, and a bunch of other band's logos on him.

He was fairly popular, even though he was popular he didn't have a girlfriend. It was more of his choice than anything. Yeah he fooled around but he didn't want a relationship, sex was more than enough.

The teacher told the class to be quiet, there was a new kid to be introduced. He had a mullet and a mean mug from hell, his hair was almost to the middle of his back like Michael's. His clothes were dingy and he had a bandage on his cheek and a few on his knuckles. He looked like bad news. Michael quickly looked away when he noticed that the boy locked eyes with him.

The teacher said,''Everyone, this is Trevor Philips. He is our new exchange student from Canada.''

The whole class roared with laughter and did cheesy Canadian accents and asked for Trevor to speak. Trevor huffed flipping the rude children off. ''Behave young man!'' The teacher scolded. The students snickered and made comments.

''Sit where ever you like .'' The teacher instructed.

And to Michael's surprise and dismay the boy took a seat right next to him. Michael looked to Dave and Dave made a face at Trevor and pulled in Michael to whisper in his ear,''That kid seems like bad news...''

Michael said,''Don't judge the kid too quickly...''

''Michael! Dave! If I catch you whispering again I am kicking you two out again.'' The teacher warned.

Michael huffed and rolled his eyes, the teacher was such an asshole.

Dave decided to write him a note:What do you think of the new kid?

Michael wrote back:He looks mean. I don't really want to talk to him.

Dave:Why do you think he sat next to you?

Michael:I don't know. I was wondering the same thing. There are plenty of other seats...

Dave:Maybe he wants to bully us.

Michael:I'd like to see him try!

Dave snickers as he reads the note. The teacher huffs and exclaims,''Passing notes again are we boys? I don't have time for this you either learn or you get out.''

Michael shrugs and gets up to leave, Dave scrambles after him constantly apologizing to the teacher. Dave walks with Michael,''You didn't have to just leave.''

''Oh hush Dave we do this shit like every week. Lester's the only one who gives a fuck about school.''

''No! I give a fuck about my grades too!'' Brad exclaimed.

''Then why did you follow me out here!?'' Michael yells back.

''Because it would be boring in there without you. I mean Lester's cool and all but he can be kind of a buzz kill ya know...'' Dave says with a shrug.

Michael and Dave walk out to Michael's car. Michael's mom bought him this car it was old as hell but it worked. Dave got in the passengers seat while Michael started up the car. Michael then turned the heat on high because it was cold as fuck as always.

Dave says,''I've been thinking about asking this girl named Rachel out. She's a junior and...Well I'm starting to really like her...''

''Mm-hm, Tell me why!'' Michael edges him on with a big grin on his face,''Did you and her? Ya know?''

Dave blushed hiding his eyes with his shaggy hair.

''You sly dog! Was she good!?'' Michael asked as he drove out of the parking lot. Fuck the police. The school police could eat his ass for all he cared, he thought as he floored it.

''Yeah she was good and the sounds she made under mean were amazing.'' Dave answers hiding his eyes with his shaggy bangs, he was blushing bright red.

''Oooh! I've always seen you as the pure virgin type!'' Michael exclaims.

''And why is that?'' Dave asks.

''You are just so...I don't know.'' Michael says with a shrug.

''I was wondering...Why don't you have a girlfriend Mikey?'' Dave looks curious.

''Well sex is enough for me, I'm not looking for a relationship, I am very happy single.''Michael says and then he says darkly,''And plus my asshole dad.'' He abruptly slams his foot on the brakes.

Dave says softly,''You can stay at my house again tonight, you don't have to go home to that drunk asshole. I still have the clothes that you left over and my mom keeps fresh clothes washed and ready for you for whenever you want to sleep over.''

Michael nods,''Okay I'll spend the night with you.''

The rest of the drive was spent in complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat on Dave's bed watching a sit com with him. Dave's mom threw a fit when they had come home so early. She screamed at her son for skipping and said that he was on punishment. But... did not keep her promise. She sighed and told her son that he and Michael could go upstairs and watch tv.

Mr. and were very kind. Michael thought every now and then of how incredibly different his parents were compared to Dave's. Michael would had been beaten till he bled by his father if it was him.

Michael hates his father with every fiber of his being. He wished that he father would die. If his father died he wouldn't be beat. And his mother wouldn't have to be beaten and raped just for being alive.

Michael growled at the thought of that bastard.

Dave looked over nervously,''Um...Michael?''

Michael shook the thought away,''Sorry Dave. Just started thinking is all.''

Dave sighs,''I'm sorry that you have to go through that bullshit. Your dad is an asshole. You don't deserve that shit.''

Michael sighs,''It's fine Dave. Let's just watch tv man.''

The next morning Michael and Dave trudged to school after scolded them for the stunt they pulled yesterday. They went to first period and were sent to in school suspension immediately.

When the boys arrived to ISS, Michael noticed that the new kid from Canada was in there as well. Michael thought,'What the hell? Yesterday was his first day? What could he have possibly done!?'

Michael sat in the back like always, and Dave sat next to him. Michael noticed that the new kid kept looking at him. Michael frowned at him and flipped his hair over his shoulder. It wasn't the most masculine thing to do but still.

The boy smirked and Michael said,''What the fuck are you staring at!?''

The boy answered,''I wasn't even fucking looking at you!''

''Boys be quiet!'' The teacher yelled. In ISS you were to do homework or whatever your teacher gives you to do. You have to sit in complete silence and do nothing but work. If you keep acting out they will send you to OSS. Out of school suspension.

Michael sneered and looked away from the dirty Canadian kid. Dave frowned at the Canadian kid as well. The boy didn't seem friendly at all and he knew that he'd have to keep an eye on him.

Michael started to do his makeup homework but was interrupted by a paper wad hitting him in the head. He hissed and looked up. The Canadian kid was snickering and looking away. What was his deal! Michael threw it back and hissed,''Fucking stop!''

''What ya gonna do about it pretty boy?'' Trevor hissed back.

Michael growled and then thought,'Did he just call me pretty boy!?' He decided to ignore the annoying asshole. He was able to answer a few more questions on his homework before another paper wad hit his head.

Michael growled and shouted,''STOP!''

The teacher stood up, she was reading a book at the front of the room,''What is the matter?''

''That idiot keeps throwing paper balls at me!'' Michael complained.

The teacher warned,'' if you keep this up you will be kicked out.''

Trevor shrugged,''Don't give a shit. Might drop out anyway.''

The teacher sighed and shook her head.

Michael looked at the boy. Even though he acted tough and as if he didn't care, he noticed something about the boy. He looked as if he had been hurt. Hurt emotionally. He looked lonely. He reminded Michael of himself. Maybe the boy acted like that because he needs attention. Maybe he acts like that because he's in pain.

When Trevor hit him in the head again Michael did not react. So Trevor threw another paper wad at his head and growled at the lack of reaction. He threw five more back to back but to no avail. Trevor growled and yelled,''You think you're too good for me!? Look at me! You're not any better than me you fucking jock!''

That caught Michael's attention 1. He was right about Trevor needing attention 2. He didn't tell the boy that he was a jock...

''How do you know that I'm a jock?'' Michael asked.

''I heard someone talking about you at breakfast-

''Boys be quiet!'' The teacher yells.

Michael just looks at Trevor who just squints at him.

Dave looks confused, he whispers to Michael,''What the fuck?''

''I don't even know...'' Michael whispers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I won't be posting as often as I used to because I have a lot of events to go to with my girlfriend, plus I have been working a lot.


End file.
